What Happens in Miracle City
by I Love Annabeth
Summary: Rated T just in case. You'll have to read to find out what it's about.


Hey, what's up? Freakbigfan here with another story. This story is mainly from Frida's point of veiw. Though it will have lots of Manny in it too. Well, i'll shut up now.

"So, you'll be back, right?" Frida said, with pure worry.

"Yes, i'll be back. I promise." Manny said. Then he kissed Frida and jumped out the window.

The screen freezes on 16 year old Manny Rivera. Freakbigfan walks on the screen.

"Hey everyone, i'm three inches tall! Now you're all probably wondering how this happened. Well, here's how it happened."

two weeks ago...

"Manny! Wait up!" Frida said, trying to catch up to her friend. It has been three years since their kiss. Neither of them have spoke about it. Though Frida has been acting strange lately.

"Okay, just hurry up a little, will you?" Manny said, in a bit of a bad mood.

*huff huff* "What's got you upset?" Frida said, as she caught up to him.

"Aw, it's pricipal tonino. He suspended me for starting that food fight. A tomato fell on someone's head and knocked them out. It looked like I split thier head open." Manny said.

"Well well well. If it isn't kitty cat and goggles." A voice said behind Frida and Manny's backs.

"Not now Django." Manny said very annoyed. They are friends now.

"What's the matter? Did Goggles reject you?" Django mocked. As Django laughed there was an eerie silence among the three of them. When Django notice nobody was getting angry or hurt he stopped laughing. Then he saw frida blush.

"Uh...could we um...not talk about that right now?" Manny said a little embaressed.

"Yeah, uh...i'm with Manny on this one." Frida agreed.

"What's the matter? Are the lovers having a spat? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Django said. Then a red headed girl walked up behind him.

"Um...excuse me." The red headed girl said. Django turned around.

"Huh,what...do...you...want?" He just stared.

She was a beatiful girl. She had light tan skin, freckles, blue eyes, and pink lip gloss. She had a perfect hourglass body. She was wearing a red t-shirt with the words "Rock Fire" on it, aparently it was a band. She was wearing a green mini skirt that had "tom boy" written on the back of it. She stood 4'9 and was wearing silver goggles much like frida's.

"Hello." Manny and Frida said in unison.

"Hi, i'm new in town. My name is Jennifer, but people call me Jenny." The beauty said.

"Hi Django i'm Jennifer. I mean hi Jennifer i'm Django." Django said stupidly.

"Tee hee, hi Django nice to meet you." She said and winked at him. He almost fell to peices.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, you can probably stay at my apartment." Manny said. Django was a little offended.

"Or you could stay at my place. I play guitar." Django bragged. Manny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, why don't you stay Django's." Manny said as if he were expecting a bad response.

"Sure!" She said with excitment in her voice.

"WHAT!?" Manny and Frida said in unison.

"Well, i'll just stay at manny's." Frida said while grabbing Manny's arm. Manny blushed at frida's action.

at manny's house...

"What was all that about earlier?" Manny asked Frida from outside the bathroom door. She was changing into her night clothes.

"I was just a little angry that's all." Frida said a little ticked off.

"Yah but that's no reason to grab me and say you're going to stay with me. I mean i don't mind if you stay over but you don't need to be pushy about it." Manny said.

"But, " Frida walks out. "didn't you want me to stay over?"

"Yah, but still please don't be so...so..."

"So...what?"

"Nevermind."

"Hey Manny."

"Yah"

"There was...another reason i wanted to stay over."

"What was it?"

"I had a fight with my parents. I have no where else to go."

"That's too bad. I'll go ask my dad if you can stay here for longer than the night."

"Thank you."

As manny left the room, frida looked around. She saw a picture of her on the night stand.

"What's this?"

She looked more closely.

"Oh! He has a picture of me on his night stand. How sweet!"

"What's sweet?"

"Wha-!"

Picture falls to the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing! I wasn't going through your room, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Okay...dad said you can stay. Though there are no empty rooms, you can stay in here."

"Uh...uh..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...i'm...fine ha ha."

"Okay what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"I can tell when you're lying."

"How?"

"You stutter on the last word of a sentence."

"I do n-not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I d-don't!"

"You just did!"

"So!"

"So, you stuttered! I was right!"

"Let's just go to bed."

"Okay."

They went to bed, but not to sleep.

"Hey Manny."

"Yes Frida."

"I want to apologize for earlier."

"Frida, it's no big deal."

"I know, but I just feel uneasy."

"Don't be."

"No I mean my stomach is hurting."

"Oh, i'll get you some medicine."

"Thank you."

He left, so she looked at the picture.

"I wonder why he has this in here."

"Hey i'm back."

He handed her the medicine. She drank it and laid back down.

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. You're my guest."

"Okay."

Then Manny laid back down. He noticed Frida was shivering. He rapped his arm around her. (that's the past tense of rap not rape!)

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

"Well, let me help you with that."

"That does feel nice."

"Does it now?"

She snuggled into him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

White pantera walks in.

"You guys okay?"

"We're just fine, dad."

"Okay, be good!"

"My dad is a little worried."

"Yeah."

As they go to sleep let's go to Django's side of this story.

"So, where will I be staying?" Jenny said.

"I guess my room." Django said.

"Okay."

in Django's room...

"We should get to bed." Django said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I wanted to know why you agreed to let me stay here."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"You have another reason. I can tell."

"Let's talk in the morning."

"Okay, but we're not done talking about this."

the next morning...

Django walked downstairs on a split screen with manny on the other screen.

"Hello mijo, did you sleep well?" Both White Pantera and Herald, Django's father, said at the same time.

The screen focuses on Django's side.

"Just fine dad."

"Good, cause Jennifer wanted to talk to you about something."

Jenny walks in.

"Hey, Django I need to talk to you alone."

Screen turns to Manny's side.

"I slept just fine dad."

"Good, cause Frida was looking for you."

Frida walks in.

"Hi Manny I need to talk to you alone.

Screen splits again. Django and Manny say at the same time-

"Okay."

"Hey Manny."

"Hey Django."

"Yes."

"I need to say something."

"What?"

"I love you." Jenny and Frida say along with the last part of the coversation together.

"Really!" Django said.

"Huh?" Manny said curiously.

"Yes." Both the girls said.

"Wow." Both the boys said, but with different expressions.

One week later...

"Hey, Frida." Manny said and kissed her.

"Hey Ma-" She said but was cut off by Manny kissing her.

"I have to go patroling. Be back later, okay?"

"Okay."

"If you don't want me to go, dad can handle it."

"No, just go."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just go."

"Okay."

Manny left. As he went on patrol, he saw a figure with light tan skin, bird wings, and a red ponytail coming out of her hawk-like mask.

"What's that?"

It leaped and flew over Manny. As it flew it dropped a DVD named "Red Hawk".

" 'Red Hawk'? Must be a new hero...or villan."

He ran home as fast as he could. As he bursted through the door, Frida started asking him questions.

"Manny! What's going on? What are you doing here? Why are you- Mmm!" She was cut off by Manny kissing her.

"Please shut up for one minute okay?"

"Sure."

"I found this video while I was patroling."

Manny put the DVD in the DVD player.

"I am Red Hawk. I have made this video to tell you that, if you ever want to see your familia again you must come and face me."

"I'll stop her right now."

"No, we need at least a week to gather up all the help we can get."

"Okay."

Six days later...

A bunch of super heroes were standing out side of the Casa Del Macho.

"Manny we need to go now." El chuchorone said.

"In a minute."

"So you'll be back, right?" Frida asked, with pure worry in her voice.

Screen freezes you can hear freakbigfan in the background say-"I think this is where we were at."

"I'll come back, I promise." Manny said. Then he kissed frida and jumped out the window.

As he lead his army to battle, he could only think of Frida, counting on him to come back.

"So El Tigre, you decided to come. How nice."

"Enough talk I want my familia back."

"Well that's rude."

"Manny! Stand back me and Django can handle this, right?"

"Right Zoe!"

"I'll help too." Gordo Gordo said.

"And so will we!" The League of Alliance Society said.(i can't remember their names okay!)

"Thanks."

Manny ran straight to the room they were in.

"Manny! How did you find us?" White Pantera asked.

"She left a map up stairs." He said, slashing the door open.

"Okay, now let's stop her."

"By the way, how did you get captured?"

"She knocked us out."

As they arrived, they saw Red Hawk lying on the ground.

"Now to see who you really are."

Manny took off her mask and gasped.

"Jenny!"

"Yes, i'm sorry. When I put the mask on, I can't control my actions."

"Well, we can fix that, can't we guys?" Django said.

"YAH!!!" Everyone yelled.

"You would do that...for me?"

"Yes." Django said.

She got up and planted a big kiss on him. Everyone cheered. As they walked home in victory, they were singing Amazing Grace. As everyone went home, Manny walked through the doorway.

"Manny! You're okay!"

"I told you i'd come back."

"Yes you did."

Then his family walked in.

"Frida we have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is your father left the city without you. The good news is we have decided to temporarily adopt you."

"But, that means I can't date manny."

"No, it means you will be staying here until you can move out in two years."

"THANK YOU!"

Everyone smiled. Manny looked at Frida then thought about something."Somehow," He thought,"this all started when Jenny moved in. Before, Frida was my best friend. Now, she's my girlfriend. I guess that's what happens in Miracle City."

THE END!!!!!!!! DADADADA CRASH!


End file.
